


Retirement Cruise

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alive Thane, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samara does not sigh...though, Zaaed does test her patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any of these characters, so it's probably awful. Oh, and I've never down the Thanemance either so. Little details.

Samara does not sigh when she hears the door to the cruise ship’s private observation, knowing who it is since the only other person with access to this room, Thane, is sitting cross-legged next to her, still deep in meditation.

"Yes, Zaeed?" she asks, looking at his reflection in the window.

"Why is that this cruise is so goddamn boring?" Zaeed asks unhappily as he kicks the nearest chair. "We paid good money for this shit."

"Shepard spent good money, you mean," Samara corrects with a peaceful smile as Zaeed scowls.

Thane blinks open his eyes. “Siha did not,” he replies before slipping back into a memory. “We enter the travel agency. She smiles, her name and rank on her lips. A threat soon follows. The agent fearfully complies to all demands.”

Zaeed lets out a snort before gracefully falling into the armchair he just kicked. “Ah well, nothing to complain about,” he says, looking thoughtful. “We shoulda brought our own fun.”

"I am quite enjoying it, actually," Samara tells him, nodding her head to the beautiful and vast collection of stars outside their window. "These are star clusters I have never witnessed before."

"We could-"

"I would have to kill you, Zaeed, and Shepard would be done a valuable squadmate," she interrupts serenely before turning to Thane. "Shall we continue our mediation?"

Thane nods in agreement, and they both resume their meditation stance, as if Zaeed never entered the room. For a few moments, Zaeed looks like he’s about to interrupt them again before he stands abruptly to leave the room.

"I have an idea for how to liven up this hellhole of a cruise," he says as he leaves the room with a slide and click of the door.

Samara lets out a sigh. “Perhaps we should stop him before the crew has to evacuate the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
